Way Back Home
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [OS]Karui menyukai seseorang dan selalu menikmati momen ketika mereka pulang sama. Setelah sekian lama tidak pulang bareng, akhirnya ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menikmatinya kembali./"Yaudah hayuk, pulang sama."/"Gila aja sih, biasanya kau yang minta nebeng."/"Eh, jangan kelewatan beloknya ya, Chou. Aku gamau dilarikan samamu."/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Way Back Home _****© White Apple Clock**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre:**__** Romance**_

_**Main Pairing: **__**ChouKarui**_

_**Warning: **_**AU, percakapan non-baku, **_**miss-typo(s), oneshot**__**, OoC, etc.**_

_**Inspired by a**__**n author's real life. Well, I can say it's 50%**__**.**_

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Karui's POV **_

Aku dan Sakura sedang duduk menikmati makan siang di tengah suasana kantin kampus yang hiruk pikuk. Kami biasa makan di sini dan tidak pernah sejarahnya kami makan dalam diam. Baik aku maupun si _Pinky_ pasti selalu punya cerita, di tempat kami meja pojokan yang rindang sebab ranting-ranting pohon sedikit menaungi. Cinta, sosial, dosen, tugas, laboratorium, dan tentunyaㅡgosip.

Sakura penggosip nomor wahid di kalangan kamiㅡseluruh angkatan 2017 Fakultas Kesehatan Masyarakat tidak meragukannya lagiㅡtapi hebatnya, aku tidak demikian. Alhasil, aku selalu menjadi pendengar terbaik dalam menyerap info-info picisan gosip dari dia. Yah, anggaplah ini _feedback_ untuknya karena dia selalu mendengarkan apapun itu tentang gebetanku, meskipun aku tahu dia selalu mengekspresikan kemuakannya dengan guliran bola mata bosan.

Ah, berbicara tentang gebetankuㅡ

"Woi Chou!"

ㅡAlhamdulillah, semoga orangnya selalu panjang umur.

"Rui, ada Chou tuh!" Bisik Sakura, mata _zamrud_-nya membulat. Mengisyaratkan padaku kehadiran lelaki keturunan Akimichi tersebut.

Aku mengamati dari ekor mata perangai lelaki tinggi, berkulit coklat sehat, dan tubuh makmur menyahut ketika kawan satu geng memanggil namanya tidak jauh dari kami. Saat Chouji mendekati sekerumunan tersebut, aku seketika memutus kontak mata kami sepersekian detik yang tak sengaja terjadi. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil gelas minumku, alih-alih menetralkan rasa gugup yang datang.

"Mba, ingat ya mba, jangan salting. Aku capek mengontrolmu kalau udah salting. Susah, ribet, malu-maluin." Sakura mengingatkanku sambil mencolek-colek bahu tegapku. Sementara aku hanya menyahut dengan tarikan napas, mata terpejam, dan kuluman bibir.

Cukup lama sampai aku lupa waktunya buat bernapas kembali, kalau tidak karena si Haruno menyenggolku lagiㅡkali ini lebih keras.

"APASIH?!"

Sakura kembali mendelik. Menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidak sadar berteriak. Aku melihat sekeliling, semoga tidak ada yang terkejut dengan teriakanku.

"Ga mungkin, Rui. Ga mungkin mereka ga terkejut," ujar Sakura seolah-olah bisa membaca gerakanku, "liat tuh, si Naruto sampe keselek kuah indomie."

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Sakuraa, menuju sosok Namikaze Naruto yang dijuluki Sultan gengnya Chouji. Tapi tahu apa sialnya?

"Anjir, Sak. Keknya hobi kali ya Chou tatapin aku?"

"Heh, gausa pede ya Maimunah." Sakura menoyor kepala merahku kemudian menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya, "Namanya kau teriak tadi ya mau gamau si Chou ngeliatinlah. Bego dipelihara, heran."

Dalam hati aku memohon ampun sekaligus memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, untuk menenangkan jantungku disetiap kami bertatapan.

"Sak, coba kau liat dulu si Chou, dia masih natapin aku?"

"Masi."

Rasanya itu, ingin sekali kumaki-maki, kusumpah serapahi, atau kuteriak nama Chou dari kejauhan. Dia itu tahu tidak kalau perempuan itu melekat kali sama yang namanya baper?

Halo, Chou-_san_, permisi. Bapak sengaja mau buat saya jungkir balik?

Aku tahuㅡsangat tahuㅡdalam hati si Haruno itu pasti jijik lihat aku yang menahan setengah mampus rasa salting, gugup, baperㅡAPAPUNLAH ITU! Mohon sekali ini, seorang Karui itu lemah sekali, gampang _baper_. Lihatlah, ditatap dari kejauhan saja aku itu sudah kejang-kejang. Padahal, aku juga tidak tahu dia sedang memikirkan apa terhadap makhluk aneh iniㅡ_read: me._

"Aku suka heran samamu, Rui." Sakura memecah keheningan setelah kami mengarungi waktu tiga menit dalam diam.

"Heran kenapa, Sak?" tanyaku, kemudian menyeruput jus jeruk kesukaanku yang kupesan dari warung Kak Rin di kantin.

Sakura menyandarkan bahu sempitnya di kepala kursi plastik hijau tersebut, melipat kedua tangannya, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran. "Kalian itu sebidang di himpunan, aku ga kebayang gimana rasanya kau sedang dalam posisi rapat bidang atau semacamnya yang mengharuskan kalian bertemu di suatu forum."

Aku tertawa kecil, menyengir bodoh, mata kuningku menyipit. "Pake nanya lagi ya. Setel kalem dong, gila aja aku salting di hadapan senior-senior itu. Mau di kemanakan harga diri, hah?"

Haruno Sakura itu tahu sekali aku bagaimana. Dia sudah hapal mati terhadap diriku yang selalu berbeda di setiap situasiㅡsikapku terhadap diriku sendiri, ketika kami berdua, ataupun sedang di hadapan khalayak ramai. Sampai pernah perempuan berambut _pink _itu bertanya kepadaku dengan polosnya saat awal-awal berteman, ketika sedang bosan mendengar penuturan dosen di kelas.

_"Rui, kau yakin, kau itu ngga ada alter ego gitu? Ato kelainan mental?" _

Ya, kalian tahu kan aku bakal meresponnya dengan apa?

_"Gatau, otakku udah geser kali." _

Oke, itu cuma kilas balik _intermezzo. _

Kita ceritakan dulu sedikit tentang figur Akimichi Steven Chouji. Aneh kan namanya? Dia blasteran ras Amerika dengan Jepang, keturunan keempat. Berbadan tinggi dengan kulit coklat sehat yang selalu menjadi dambaan anak-anak gadis kampus. Secara akademis dia memang lumayan oke, makanya aku kepincut ya kan hehe. Tapi, dia itu kurang kurus, tidak seperti mantan-mantanku yang dulu.

Tidak apa sih, toh namanya cinta jadi kurang-lebih harus diterima.

Ecieee.

Sebenarnya, berdasarkan informan-informan yang aku rekrut, perasaanku ini bagaikan gayung bersambut oleh pihak sana. Ya, Chouji atau yang akrab disapa Chou juga memiliki rasa yang sama kepadaku. Hanya saja, banyak aral lintang yang menghadang.

Contohnya: kami seangkatan, sehimpunan, sebidang, dan semagang.

Sempat aku memijit kepalaku pusing, kenapa terus-terusan sama dengannya. Yang lebih pusingnya lagi, laboratorium tempat kami magang memiliki aturan larangan cinta lokasi.

Nampak-nampaknya ini, aku mau pindah haluan jadi naksir asisten magang laboratorium sebelah.

EEEH YA TUHAN RUI TAHAAN JANGAN EMBAT JUGA SI SASUKE! DIBOTAKIN SAKURA LU NTAR!

"Eh, anjir, Rui. Itu Chou mau ke sini!" pekik Sakura pelan. Tangannya mengguncang tubuhku yang sempat kaku karena melamun.

Aku mendelik, mencoba menenangkan perempuan bermarga Haruno tersebut lewat tatapanku. Ya ampun, ini kenapa jadi Sakura yang heboh? "Yaudah tenang, iya tau." Aku berbisik pelan dan ketika Chou berhenti tepat di sebelahku, aku mencoba berlaku seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun sedetik yang lalu.

"Rui," sapanya.

Aku tersenyum tipis, "eh, Chou."

"Jadi nanti rapat? Jam empat kan?"

"Iya, dateng kan?"

Chou mengangguk imut, dalam hati aku gemas dengan wajah _baby face _miliknya.

"Hari ini bahas apa?" Seolah-olah secara alami dia duduk di sebelahku. Aku untung sadar untuk tidak bersikap berlebihan menanggapi ituㅡbisa saja aku lupa bernapas sejenak, contohnya.

Bola mataku bergulir, melirik Sakura yang sudah menahan-nahan senyum. Dengan sengajanya ia berdeham keras diakhiri dengan tegukan jus terong belanda pesananannya yang barusan tandas. Takut-takut aku akan Chou yang hampir saja sadar dengan godaan Sakura.

Dalam hati aku menggema, _"kurang ajar si Jidaaat!"_

Atensiku kembali kepada Chou, aku kembali tersenyum sebelum merespons lelaki itu. Memang yang namanya lagi naksir, pasti bawaannya senyum-senyum terus. Aku rasa inilah alasannya si Sakura itu mati-matian menahan senyum dan tawa. Ya Tuhan, awas saja dia tertangkap basah samaku lagi mengintip Sasuke di ruang ganti anak basket.

Tunggu sebentar, aku mau klarifikasi aku itu bukan bucin. Ingat ituㅡ_it's really not my style, ewh. _

"Hari ini melanjutkan bahasan rapat terakhir, Chou. Masih bahas tema."

"Huft, lagi-lagi pulang lama," imbuhku, sok curhat.

"Yaudah hayuk, pulang sama." Chou berujar dengan spontan.

Aku dengan Sakura pun tatap-tatapan bingung. "Lho? G-ga-gapapa nih?"

Sedetik kemudian aku merasa bodoh, kenapa coba pakai gelagapan?

"Ya gapapalah," jawab Chou sambil tertawa melihatku, "kita itu searah. Masa gatau sih? Kek gapernah nebeng aja."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ya Tuhan, ini tanganku sudah gatal mau menampol Sakura yang ketawanya sebelas-dua belas berisiknya dengan tawaku yang biasanya.

Tanganku memilih untuk menyenggol bahu Chou dengan malu daripada harus bar-bar mukul Sakura. "Ya ampun, Chou. Jangan frontal dong, ntar aku di-_bully _Sakura. Mau tanggung jawab?"

Chou membalas candaku dengan mengacak gemas pucuk kepalaku. Aku terdiam.

"Yaudah ya, Rui. Aku pamit dulu, bentar lagi masuk kelas," katanya sambil tersenyumㅡlagi–hingga tato lingkaran di kedua pipinya tidak berbentuk karena sudut-sudut bibirnya. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa hatiku begitu teduh melihat senyuman Chou. Duh.

Sakura menyenggolku lagi. Diam-diam aku berpikir, kami sudah berteman sejak masa penerimaan mahasiswa baru, Sakura ini memang hobinya menyenggol orang atau bagaimana? Kenapa jadi ikutan bar-bar? Hmm.

"Gila aja sih, biasanya kau yang minta nebeng," sahut Sakura sambil menyeringai, "KALI INI DIAJAKIN COOOOY GILAAA!"

**PLAK!**

"Santai, anjir. Gausa ngegas!" Akhirnya aku lega menampol si Saki, tidak enak juga kalau ditahan.

Semenit kemudian kami tertawa.

"Aduh, Sak. Aku harus gimana nih, ya Tuhan kok aku jadi greget," tanyaku panik. Akupun sebenarnya heran, sudah berapa kali kami memiliki kejadian pulang sama, kenapa baru kali ini aku panik.

"Selaw, Rui. Jangan panik. Mengalir aja, kemarin-kemarin kau gimana? Kalo dia udah ngajakin pasti karena udah nyaman tuh cerita-cerita samamu. Kau bilang kan, kalo dia itu selalu nyeritain hal-hal yang lebih privasi ketimbang dengan gengnya sendiri?"

Yang dikatakan Sakura itu benar. Aku berpikir lagi. "Apa iya, Sak? Ya, masalahnya udah dua bulan aku ga nebeng sama dia. Kau tau kan? Dia itu misterius banget. Dia itu lain dari yang sebelumnya, aku gabisa nebak jalan pikirannya."

"_I know. _Jalani aja, Rui. Kan itu yang sering aku bilang samamu dua bulan yang lalu, waktu kau sering nebeng sama dia."

Aku bangkit, berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan kantin bersama Sakura. "Aku juga udah sering bilang samamu kalo aku juga sebenernya gamau repotin dia dan belakangan ini juga berujung aku dianggap pacarnya dia kan sama anak-anak kampus."

Sakura berjalan di sampingku, mencoba menyeiramakan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar kakiku.

"Jalani aja, Rui. Gausah kau pedulikan omongan orang."

Ini yang buat aku merasa nyaman berteman dengan Sakura. Kalau bukan kami sedang menyebrangi jalanan yang memisahkan kantin dengan gedung kampus, aku rasa aku sudah meluk-meluk Sakura sambil teriak _"UWUUU JIDAT TEGUH IS HEREEE!"_

.

.

.

"Rapat kita padakan ya, agenda rapat berikutnya kita bicarakan _rundown. _Jadi, dimohon kepada panitia acara untuk menyiapkan berkas yang mau didiskusikan di pertemuan berikutnya."

Aku duduk di ujung, namanya juga panitia bidang konsumsi. Dibahas paling akhir, duduk pun di paling akhir. Dari tadi aku lirik-lirik Sakura, mencoba mengambil atensinya yang duduk berjarak dua bangku di depanku. Ya ampun, kenapa aku sama Sakura tidak bisa satu bidang? Kalau satu bidang kan ada yang bisa digosipin.

Eh, kok aku jadi ikut-ikutan Sakura?

Oke, skip.

Semua orang sudah bubar. Berkeliaran memenuhi ruangan dan sebagian sudah melangkah pergi bersama kerumunan gengnya. Tinggallah aku sendiri yang dari konsumsi yang belum beranjak. Aku tidak tahu, rasanya masih belum mau gerak.

"Rui, jadi pulang bareng?"

Satu suara berat mengagetkanku yang sibuk main _handphone. _Kepalaku menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati Chou sudah _anteng_duduk di sebelahku.

"Eh? Jadi, Chou." Akuㅡmencobaㅡmenjawab kalem.

"Yaudah, yuk. Nunggu apa lagi nih?" Ajaknya sambil tertawa halus, karena melihat raut wajahku melongo.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian kami berjalan beriringan dari ruang rapat ke parkiran kampus. Ini perasaanku saja atau Chou entah kenapa kelihatan senang sekali. Yah, _I mean, _gaya berjalannya lebih semangat.

Sejujurnya, aku itu paling malas kalau parkiran lagi ramai di saat aku sedang jalan dengan si Akimichi. Apalagi kalau tidak disorak-sorak.

"Ciee, Chou pulang sama doi, uhuy."

"Awas silap ya, Chou. Kalo bedua itu banyak banget godaannya, apalagi di mobil."

"Tahan ya, Chou. Tahan."

"Kenyang la, Chou. Perjalanan setengah jam ada kawan ngomong."

Tanpa sepengetahuanku sendiri aku salah tingkah, aku pelototin mereka semua. Namun malunya, Chou tidak bereaksi apa-apa jika dibandingkan denganku. Dia hanya diam, tidak melihat ataupun menanggapi teriakan lelaki-lelaki langganan nongkrong di kantin.

Chou mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Tatkala ia hendak menghidupkan radio, dia berujar sebelum suara beratnya ditelan oleh alunan lagu pop yang terputar. "Duh, udah lama nih, ga denger repetanmu."

Sore yang cerah semoga tidak menyinari wajahku yang mulai memerah malu. "Eh, berapa lama ya kita ga pulang bareng? Sebulan ada ga?"

Kepala coklat Chou mengangguk menyetujui. "Hampir dua bulan." Ia mengoreksi. Mobil mulai bergerak meninggalkan pelataran parkir.

"Aku itu belakangan ini lewat tol, tau. Tapi karena pulang samamu demi-demi deh aku lewat jalan biasa."

Aku tidak tahu, saat ini aku tersenyum lebar karena anekdotnya atau senang karena di bela-belain. "Oh, gitu? Yaudah deh, Mas. Aku turun di sini aja."

Chou tertawa kecil, mungkin gemas kali ya lihat becandanya aku yang pura-pura menarik kenop pintu mobil. Pura-pura dong, kalo beneran ya mampus aja diliatin anak-anak kedokteran lalu-lalang.

Warna asliku itu adalah pendiam, pemikir keras, dan pendengar yang baik. Mirip-mirip sama Chou yang setelah aku analisis dari gerak dan gaya bicaranyaㅡmaklumi saja ya belakangan ini aku kebanyakan membaca novel Sherlockㅡbedanya, maupun ada atau tidaknya tuntutan harus berinteraksi dengan sosialnya dia tetap tidak serecok aku yang teriak, ngomong, ketawa, dan bersin segede gaban suaranya.

Lima belas menit berlalu dalam keheningan konversasi, lagu pop terus mengalun seolah-olah mencoba mengganti posisi percakapan kami. Sampai akhirnya, lelaki keturunan Akimichi itu mengeluhkan hal yang sama setiap kali aku nebeng pulang dengannya.

"Duh, macet lagi, macet lagi. Udah lama ga lewat jalan biasa sih," Chou melirikku jenaka kemudian berimbuh cepat, "ngga deng gapapa, olahraga kaki mijak _close." _

Aku hanya bisa tertawa karena diaㅡyahㅡgebetanku. Kecuali kawan sepermainan, ya udah aku jedutkan kepalanya ke dinding jendela. "Ya Tuhan, ngusir ni?"

Mobilnya berhenti, di depan bertanda lampu merah. Tangan Chou menarik rem tangan kemudian menatapkuㅡhangat?

"Susah ya cewek, serba salah mulu," jawabnya usil. Aku bingung ya, ini dia beneran tsundere atau apasih? Gemes tau gaㅡeh.

"_Well, man always go to the left because woman always right."_

Oke, ini terdengar feminis dan sepengetahuanku Chou agak dominan ke paham maskulin karena yah, sobatnya si Shikamaru itu anti banget sama cewek meskipun pacarnya gahar sekampus. Dia menggeleng seperti dugaanku. "_No, no. Don't use woman supremacy as a weapon, girl." _

_Well, that's sweet, i admit. I like the call. _Aku kembali tersenyum sebagai respon, namun kali ini menyengir lebih pantas aku gambarkan. "_Alright, boy. Stop here the topic. _Aku gamau kita cekcok lagi kek kemarin-kemarin perihal hal feminis begini."

Aku mengalah, meskipun sebenarnya setiap kali aku berargumen tentang _woman rights and stop violent issues towards woman _aku itu selalu bersikerasㅡterhadap lelaki sekalipun. Tetapi, yah, karena dia yaudahlah.

_Appreciate differences is much better than trying to fit each other opinions. _

Kami kembali diam. Tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang memecah keheningan sampai akhirnya Chou kembali bersuara. Kali ini aku berani bertaruh, cerita berikutnya pasti _living up the mood. _

"Kau tau kan, kemarin kelompokku itu menang perlombaan di Kyoto? _The best public health team ever in the event." _

Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi, kemarin itu ada sesi bersih-bersih di mana pemenang dan partisipan harus ikut andil. Katanya sih untuk menghilangkan kesenjangan antara pemenang dan partisipan."

Telingaku masih bersedia mendengar kelanjutan ceritanya, meskipun pandanganku terkunci pada indahnya langit yang baru saja malam melalui jendela mobil.

"Dan kau tau apa yang lucunya?"

Kepalaku menoleh, menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Gunting mereka masih samaku."

Sumpah, demi apapun, aku rasa ketawaku udah menggema dalam mobilnya. Ya gila aja ya, dia nunjukin gunting, itu gunting ada label "MILIK PANITIA, PUBLIC HEALTH INTERNATIONAL CONFERENCE AND PAPER SUBMISSION 2019, KYOTO, JAPAN". Dalam hati aku mikir, di mana coba otak anak ini.

Akan tetapi, tahu apa yang lebih mengejutkan lagi?

Baru kali ini dia tertawa begitu lepas, apalagi bersamaku.

"Eh, jangan kelewatan beloknya ya, Chou. Aku gamau dilarikan samamu."

Padahal dalam hati, kawin lari oke jugaㅡeh.

"Ga mungkin lah aku lupa, udah hapal mati."

Sudah tidak terasa, sebentar lagi aku akan melihat rumahku dari kejauhanㅡkami mulai memasuki komplek perumahanku. Dan aku selaluu kesal kenapa di saat lima menit lagi aku sampai rumah percakapan kami sedang heboh-hebohnya.

Kami berhenti, tepat di bawah pohon aek depan rumahku. Aku tersenyum senejak kepada Chou, "_thanks _ya, maaf banget ni ngerepotin."

"_It's okay_." Aku mendengar Chou membukakan kunci pintunya.

Baru saja aku hendak membuka pintu, Chou menahanku dengan suaranya.

"_By the way_," ia menjeda kalimatnya. Cukup lama, tetapi masih aku tunggu sebelum aku benar-benar turun. "Ehmㅡ"

"Ada apa, Chou?" Aku mulai tidak sabar.

"ㅡtitip salam sama mamamu, ya."

Kedua alisku menyatu bingung. "Tapi kau belom pernah jumpa sama mamaku kanㅡseingatku?"

Chou mengendikkan bahu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Yah, karena aku sering anterin kau pulangㅡmungkin."

Kami berdua saling tersenyum, bagai salam perpisahan yang menggilirku lebut untuk turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah kecil ke arah pagar. Sebelum aku membuka kenop, barang sedetik saja aku berbalik, senyum manis Chou masih bertahan. Hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar berada di balik pintu masuk, baru sosoknya menghilang bersama deru mesin mobil.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N :**_ Heyhey im baaack! With new couple and again, based on a true story–ugh! Maaf bangett, aku ga rutin update becoz i'd had writers-block syndrome wkwkwk. Ini aja sebenernya udah aku susun dari setelah update Kambing tapi lanjutinnya itu hmm. Ohiya, disini tu mungkin slightly agak kasar ya percakapannya, maaf sekali lagi aku terbawa logatku ngomong di real-life hehehe. Wayo coba tebak saya domisili mana? Oke sekiaan, happy reading! _

* * *

_**Yosh, mind to review?**_


End file.
